


Captured

by teamfreelovecas



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Pre-Relationship, advanced warfare, but you guys already know, greusome scenes, not that bad tho, torture not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreelovecas/pseuds/teamfreelovecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all knew what had to be done, this was the beginning of the end. For one of us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

Mitchell remembered precisely how to fly one of these things, or so he liked to say. He was a little rusty but managed to get the job done, weaving in and out to avoid the crumbling stones and shooting down any enemy aircrafts he saw himself. 

 

After making it through that terrible canyon, they flew into the city of New Baghdad and crashed into the ground. Their first objective was to take down the MD turrets preventing the team from any air support so that was Mitchell's current job. Struggling through the battle, he finally reached one of the turrets and began to fire upon the others, bringing them down and enabling for more troops to aid the team. 

AST's landed from an Atlas bird and began to wreak havoc, quickly the private got back on the MD turret and took them out. As the team advanced, even more armory came out and shot missiles left and right. 

"Mitchell, grab a stinger, I'll cover you!"

Ilona yelled over the bullets and explosions so Mitchell followed suit. He met Knox and prepared to take down the heavy armor until unusual white drones came out of nowhere. They swept around in a giant swarm, bringing the wind with them, soon enough they lined up almost perfectly and exploded. Green and yellow dust burst from them causing Mitchell to crouch down in order to cover himself. He heard Knox groan in pain, glancing at him the man was kneeling over and coughing blood out. 

Getting closer to him, Mitchell helped move him onto his back and get a better look to as what was wrong. When Knox's face showed, bloody and bruised, the private's throat rose with bile and he wanted to throw up.

"What's happening?!"

Ilona ran up to them, just as confused as he was, right after Gideon joined them. 

"Knox is down, I need immediate medical evac on my location." 

As they huddled around the dying man, Knox began to mumble.

"No..no it's Manticore." He spurted blood out and gripped at Mitchell's clothes. "We gotta pull back, get everyone out!" 

At that, his eyes became dilated and focused on nothing, his head fell back and his grip loosened to nothing. Knox was dead. 

"Why aren't we affected?" 

Ilona looked just as regretful and confused as him and Gideon.

"Irons engineered it to be harmless to his own troops, the three of us must have been inoculated."

Looking up, Mitchell realized suddenly that an AST was advancing on them, it shot it's MG threateningly and the group had no choice but to submit. Even as they crouched and was clearly no harm, they kept shooting and Mitchell saw a bullet stray into Gideon's shoulder. His mind flashes with panic but didn't have time to do anything until he was thrown backwards and knocked out. 

 

"Citizens of New Baghdad, hold strong, victory is within our grasp. Look around you, and you will see our enemies fall one by one, each and every one can be agents of change."

Mitchell seeped back into consciousness. From the ground he could see a giant screening of Irons speaking aloud. Instantly his every bone was filled with hatred for the man. 

"Yes we will suffer losses, we will suffer setbacks but make no mistake, we will win."

Glancing around, he could see Ilona being dragged towards a bigger truck but hidden from his view was Gideon. Panic rose again in his chest and somebody grabbed at him, dragging him as well to the truck. 

"The security you desire, the security you deserve is within our grasp, but only can be gained if you are willing to fight for it. Fight for it!"

The world sank into blackness once more. 

 

Lightness shone behind his eyelids, Mitchell blinked while trying to adjust to the sudden light. Looking down at his hands, he found them bound and instantly tried to tear them away, with no progress. 

"Finally up, sleepyhead?"

Snapping his head up on alert, Mitchell's eyes met with Gideon's and Ilona's. The private visibly relaxed.

"Wha- I thought you were taken some where else? I didn't see you get loaded on the truck at first?"

He was so confused and disoriented, albeit glad that they were both okay. Gideon let out a dry laugh. 

"Nope, just was the first on." 

"Oh... Uh are you okay? I saw that damn AST shoot you in the shoulder."

"Huh? Ah thankfully it was just a graze, 'm good now."

Nodding, Mitchell finally looked around them, taking in his settings. They weren't alone on the caravan, others dressed in orange jumpsuits were bound by the hands as well as they bumped down the road. 

"Where are we?" 

He thought out loud as the concrete buildings passed by, all with the Atlas logo painted on. 

"Used to be a research lab."

Gideon replied while Ilona continued off his sentence, 

"Looks like Irons modified it since."

Mitchell kept talking just to fill the silence. 

"What sort of research?"

"Medical advancements, somethin like that. Doesn't matter, it's a prison now."

After that no one really talked any more. The caravan brought them through the camp with an air of impending doom. Great. 

Eventually they came to a stop, causing the three of them to look up cautiously. 

"This is it, only way we survive this is by keeping our heads. Wait for an opportunity."

Gideon murmured against the caravans's screeching tires. Guards instantly opened up the back door and grabbed some guy next to them, throwing him to the ground. Mitchell wanted to yell and fight back but knew better. 

The guard came for him next, trying to lift up the 6'3 man best he could and tossed him down by the others. Gideon and Ilona soon followed. The Atlas soldier roughly picked Mitchell up but he payed no heed because past him, Cormack was being shoved around. He'd thought that Cormack was killed in the Manticore blast!

The guards began to corral the prisoners onto a elevator, including the 4 of them. Being pushed from behind, he was forced to get on the large elevator with the other prisoners. For good measure, the guard shoved him forwards, almost making him trip and bump into the others. Joining his team, Gideon spoke up to Cormack.

"How'd you end up here?"

"My head supporter was wiped out by the Manticore, I was outside the blast radius but our squad was surrounded and outgunned."

Cormack said gravely, reliving the horrible scene over in his head. 

"Is there a rescue force coming for us?" 

Ilona asked and Cormack shook his head.

"Downtown is contaminated, we pulled out of the city entirely. I don't think anybody's comin." 

Mitchell worried at his lip and shared a look with Ilona. How were they going to make it out of this one?

The elevator thundered to a stop and the doors opened. Gideon's back was to the door and as soon as it opened, an Atlas soldier hooked his clothes and threw him backwards onto the ground. Mitchell's heart skipped a beat but Gideon was okay.

Next, they shoved Ilona and Cormack out and he was coming up. Another guard came up, even more buried in armor and dragged him by the bounds of his hands, pushing him forward to the small group of Ilona, Gideon and Cormack. He had already guessed that Irons would want to speak to them and them only. 

Slowly walking, the guards carried on, keeping them along a concrete pathway. To their left, gruesome images would place Mitchell's mind for a long time. People were being executed by trenches where fire was already set to burn the corpses and a few were being beaten mercilessly. Anytime the American spent too long looking, the guard would slap his head and exclaim 'Eyes forward!'

After turning around a corner, they came to rows and rows of plastic cages where a few people were kept. They banged and screamed against the plastic walls. As they turned another bend they came into a courtyard. Concrete poles were splayed out symmetrically and people were tied to them, out in the burning sun with most likely little food and water. This was a horror story and Mitchell hated Irons all the more. 

Coming to a large garage door, the Atlas soldiers turned and punched them to the ground. Another man came up and hooked them to a retractable cord. Gideon was the first one to be hooked and was dragged by the cord into the room and in a standing position with his hands up. Ilona and Cormack flew forwards and he was next. The guard punched the private in the face, hooked him up and he was dragged up with the others.

Presumably a scientist walked up with a large shot in his hand. 

"Get away from me."

Gideon all but growled at the man but that didn't stop him from sticking it in the Britain's neck. He turned and stuck Mitchell in the same spot and almost instantly his vision began to blacken. Slumped down, sleep overthrew Mitchell's senses. 

 

The first thing Mitchell felt was the immense pressure against his wrists and legs. Fear and alarm slammed against him as he glanced around the small room he was in. Across from him to the right, Cormack was bound to the same degree. Mitchell tried to come up with any way of escape and he ended up seeing a wall of glass to his right. On the other side stood Gideon and Ilona, guards aiming weapons to their heads and making Mitchell fill with panic. He couldn't help but think why they wouldn't have more guards for two highly trained prisoners.

The sound of a door clicking open came to his attention next, swinging his head around, Mitchell saw the man of the night. Irons. The CEO just strutted on in with another guard, of course.

"I wanted to meet the man who's mission it was to kill me."

There he goes, talking with that superior yet deadly voice of his. 

"Our mission was to stop you," Cormack's rusty voice retorted back as he tried to lunge forward from his binds at Irons. "If that meant killing you, don't think anybody would be too troubled." 

Irons ignored him, pacing in the small room and looking between Ilona, Mitchell and Gideon. 

"Failure's not something we tolerate here at Atlas so I'm disturbed that three of my best contractors have failed so miserably. But that's the way it has to be, the wheat from the chaff, the strong from the weak. The ancient Spartans knew the true meaning of warfare," he paused and came up right to Mitchell, staring him straight in the eyes with such disappointment. The private couldn't help the small amount of guilt that washed over him despite him knowing he had done the right thing. "That truth has been lost to us for two millennia."

"And what about your son, Will?"

Cormack knew where to hit and it certainly worked. Irons eyes grew hard instantly as the sergeant continued.

"What was he? Wheat or chaff?"

The CEO swung around and faced Cormack, his voice went dangerously low. 

"Will was victim of misguided policies of the United States government." 

"Will died fighting for what he believed in!"

Releasing his anger, Irons turned away and slowly walked over the the guard, picking up a handgun.

"Course the tragedy is, dying for what you believe in doesn't make it true." 

Passing back to Cormack, he rose the gun slightly and shot it straight threw the man's hip. Cormack let out a gasp of pain, squeezing his eyes shut against the blast of agony trailing up and down his lower body. He collapsed to his knees making Mitchell lunge forward at Irons as the fury blazed through his mind. Irons continued to speak, ignoring the private. 

"You're not young but you are strong, so I give you 20 minutes before you bleed out. Time enough to consider whether it was all worth it." 

As he talked the CEO slowly walked over to a small cart into the corner, catching the eyes of Gideon and Ilona. Gideon looked down.

Letting out a breath, he picked up a long steel tool, taking his time to move back to Mitchell. He circled around Cormack for a few seconds, taking in his damage before swinging around to stare Mitchell right in the eyes. He held the tool up close to the Americans face.

"And you. The chronicle son returns," As he spoke, Irons brought the tool against his check gently causing Mitchell to turn his head away roughly. Leaning in closely, Irons finished his sentence. "I believed in you, I gave you a second chance" 

Clenching his teeth, Mitchell knew what was to come. Irons brought the steel down upon his prosthetic arm, the plastic and metal bending under the force. The American let out a grounded yell, still holding his teeth shut, he couldn't let Irons have all the satisfaction. 

After his first strike, the CEO continued, wreaking the arm and denting the metal. The nerves tore in his shoulder, causing the immense pain and rendering the arm useless. He brought his head down in pain and began to sink to the ground. The battering stopped. Eventually he lifted his head up to stare at Irons with the most hatred and disgust he could muster.

"You're nothing but a boy."

As Irons uttered those words, he turned to leave with his guard following. Mitchell began to sink farther down on his knees, pain blurring his vision and making him forget time. 

After for who knows how long, subtle words on the speakers brought him back to reality. Lifting his head up, Mitchell saw fighting happening on the other side of the glass. Bullets were shot and the guards dropped dead, one of them was pushed against the glass making it shatter open. Mitchell thinks Gideon was the one in front of him, throwing the empty gun away and just beating the guard down by slamming his head against the concrete. Or maybe it was Ilona? 

Oh wait, no it was Gideon and Mitchell couldn't have been happier. He was still fuzzy and the sounds were so muffled but the Britain unhooked him from his bindings and kneeled down to catch him. 

"Hey, hey Mitchell, are you okay?"

Gideon spoke to the private, gently smacking his cheeks to wake him up. Finally Mitchell was able to focus in on Gideon's face and gave a small smile.

"Never better." 

Gideon didn't look convinced. 

"I swear to god you're going to be the death of me."

They stayed like that for seemingly forever, gazing at each other. Mitchell's bright blue eyes and Gideon's chipped grey ones checking the other over, not quite believing they were alive. Gideon brought a hand up and slowly brought it down the side of Mitchell's head, catching the strands of his brunette hair between his fingers. At the contact Mitchell let out a breath of air and his whole body relaxed into the touch. He wanted to capture this moment forever in his mind despite the throbbing pain in his shoulder. 

"What the fu- Oh my god you guys, we've got to go!"

Ilona's voice broke the silence and both their eyes widened at what just happened. Breaking eye contact and removing his hand to stand up, Gideon coughed awkwardly. 

"Right... You got Cormack. Let's go."

Mitchell bit the inside of his cheek in embarrassment as Gideon still helped him up to his feet. Wincing, the private managed to stand and move a little to test his footing. Gideon still gripped at his shoulder, holding the man steady.

"You sure you're fine to walk?"

Mitchell nodded, unable to speak because once again the Britain took his breath away. God Mitchell, even Ilona would be ashamed. 

Moving away, Gideon and Mitchell finally got a good look at Cormack and winced. He was conscious but he couldn't put any weight on his right leg and had to lean against Ilona. 

"Stop Irons, I'm done." 

Cormack was ready to give up just to have Irons dead but they weren't having any of that. Gideon pointed at the sergeant.

"Shut it. We're leaving, all of us."

Ilona took Cormack's arm around her shoulders and helped him limp to the door. Mitchell picked his way over the glass and to a position against the wall. His arm still hurt tremendously leaving him making short gasps of pain every now and again. Gideon opened the door and immediately they were faced into a small hallway. In the hallway, racks dead humans were hung up, sealed by plastic. It was horrifying.

A scientist walked by, dumbly not noticing the four of them. They stuck to the shadows, careful of their footsteps until another door came into view. Gideon stacked up and knocked on it, pretending to be another scientist. Readying himself, a voice behind the door spoke.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

As soon as the door opened a crack, Gideon kicked it open against the guy and brought him to the ground, knocking him around a few times. The Britain finally smashed his boot against his face making blood splatter against the wall. The three of them entered the room while Gideon beckoned Mitchell over. The captain looked Mitchell up and down causing the private to lift his eyebrows and spare a small smirk. Gideon only rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile and nodded towards the dead guard.

"You look like his size, grab his exo suit and side out." 

Moving forward, Mitchell started to dismantle the exo from the body as quickly as possible and some how managed to get it on himself, of course with a little help from Gideon.

After the exo suit was on, Mitchell felt much better, he didn't feel completely useless. He picked up the handgun left on the ground only to realize how the hell was he going to reload it. Then Gideon walked over and took the gun from his hands.

"Here, with only one wing you won't be reloading," He reloaded the gun and handed it back to Mitchell, holding eye contact. "So make every shot count and pick up when your empty. Ready?" 

Gideon nodded and stood up again, the private doing the same and standing by the door ready for breach. The captain opened the door, gun at the ready and recognized the room. 

"This looks like surface access. Ilona, this way. Mitchell get on that console and get the door open," He glanced over at the American and gave a small smirk. "And hurry up!"

Shaking his head amused, Mitchell moved up as fast as he could to the computer. He set his handgun down and took the monitor to activate the elevator doors. Before he knew it, two guards burst in exclaiming for them to drop their weapons. 

"Mitchell get down!" 

Gideon shot down the first guard but the second was for sure gunna shoot him. Quickly Mitchell picked up the gun and pierced a bullet through his chest. A loud noise was heard and the elevator doors snapped shut, with Ilona and Cormack in it. The captain tried to bang against the small window of glass but to no use, it wouldn't bust anytime soon. Telling them to find a way upside, the group reluctantly split. 

Turning to the door on their right, Gideon slide it open and they were instantly met with more Atlas soldiers, fucking fantastic. After they were dead they kept moving and found a  
stair case to follow. The Britain kept his gun up around each corner and started to speak. 

"If I know Ilona she'll secure a topside evac. Let's not keep her waiting." 

Mitchell grunted in response, knowing that he's right. They came into another relatively small room with a few scientists in it though one point of a gun and their hands were up. Against the left wall, a huge screen was placed showcasing a map and a board with state names. 

"Manticore strikes. He's launching missiles, Baghdad was just the beginning. Washington, New York, Los Angeles, military targets all over the country, launches in less than two hours," Gideon furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. "Fuck me."

Mitchell couldn't help but throw an amused look at him, knowing Gideon would glance back at him.

A set of double doors was there and automatically opened for them to reveal three soldiers prepared to shoot, and just that they did. Flinging themselves back on the wall, they managed to safely take them out and carry on. More scientists cowered away from Gideon's 'Stay quiet, shut up.' Mitchell couldn't help but give a small snort. 

As the continued down a set of stairs, Ilona's voice came up on the coms yet very staticky and almost instantly the feed was gone. 

"Shit." 

There was a chamber they came up to but when Gideon tried to scan the next door open, it wouldn't allow it. The glass behind them shut, locking them in. 

"See if you can-" Gideon was interrupted by a computer voice. 

"Sequencing clear." 

A small flash of light made Mitchell jump while the particles disappeared. The entrance instantly opened and the Britain immediately readied himself. The next room was filled with the plastic covered people hanging like clothes. 

"So this is Irons vision for the future."

Mitchell felt disgusted and muttered out loud. 

"He's insane."

"Be damned if I let him get away with this."

Stacking up, they bust into another hallway filled with more guards. Making their way through, Mitchell had to continuously pick up his enemies guns just for ammo, if not he was left with his knife. Gideon often kept Mitchell with good cover and told him where guns were dropped. At one point, Gideon had shot some guy that nearly killed him and said 'Thank me later,' with a wink. Mitchell could only roll his eyes

Finally they broke into a large surgery room where bodies were laid on tables everywhere and scientists milled around with clipboards. After a few hits to the first one they saw, they soon all dropped down to surrender. A large glass office was in the back of the room with a single person in it.

"You, don't you fucking move." 

Gideon spoke to the guy behind the glass, ignoring his pathetic attempts with his handgun. Beckoning Mitchell, they pried open the door while avoiding the poorly aimed bullets. Instantly Gideon was on his ass, knocking the gun the the ground and grabbing at his clothes to pin him against the table.

"Where is Manticore launching? Where!"

He gave the man an encouraging hit against the table and he yelped out that they were launching in the city. After they had the information, he knocked him out cold.

In the corner there was a small hatch the Britain opened but quite frankly, a lot of blood surrounded it. Mitchell wanted to say something but then bullets began to shoot through the glass and Gideon jumped in leaving Mitchell to sigh and follow. 

It was completely pitch black and loud buzzes kept sounding out.

"The hell are we?" 

More mechanical sounds were heard as they groped around in the dark.

"This doesn't sound good..."

Mitchell murmured before lights turned on and a bright fire blazes down a conveyor belt that they just so happened to be on. Despite how far away they were, the private could still feel the heat blast against him. Gideon began looking around looking for an exit. 

"Not good! We need a way out!" 

He crawled forward and found a vent, yelling for Mitchell to come help him push a cart out of the way. Finally they reached the vent fully and tore away the grating, Gideon jumped down first onto what looked like dirt and Mitchell followed suit. The captain managed to find an opening amongst the pipes but Mitchell only had his good arm left to drag. Using the pipes to grab on he crawled his way to Gideon who was motioning for him. 

Then he gripped onto a certain pipe that some how broke under his grasp. Gas began to leak out and Gideon cursed before the gas caught flame and a small explosion happened. Mitchell is sure his hair will be singed now. Gideon grabbed his arm and yanked him out.

"Gotcha, that was close." 

Letting out a breath, Mitchell let out an agreement. They followed the grated pathway past the cremation furnaces where a small window in the roof brought light down. 

"Sunlight, we're almost out. We need to alert command about the Manticore launch." 

Ilona came onto the coms, confirming evac, just as they had thought. Eventually they came to a set of doors leading outside into a frenzy of Atlas soldiers. After mowing their way through, they caught sight of the giant crates of Manticore. There must've been thousands of them. 

"What the hell is this? There's enough Manticore here to hit every major military base in the world. We need to find Ilona and Cormack. Let's move." 

Mitchell could only imagine the ruin these Manticore crates could cause, thousands dead in a blink of an eye. 

Moving on, a huge bird was down and almost prepared for their use. How convenient, except for the multiple guards. They ran for it, Mitchell making it first and throwing his gun into the seat. Gideon followed and shot the guy piloting, moving his body and readying the bird. They talked on the radio, desperately trying to get any replies and finally Kingpin answered. 

As fast as possible Gideon relayed the information back to Kingpin but the gunfire was too heavy, he could barley hear them over the bullets bouncing off their stolen warbird. The engines combusted and they flew into the ground. 

Coming back to consciousness, Mitchell lifted his hand up to block the bright sun out. Glancing around, it was a wreck, rubble and torn wires were everywhere. Gideon came over to his, supporting his own wounds but nonetheless helping Mitchell up. As soon as they stood, a small wall fell down and an AST lumbered out but they could tell it wouldn't harm them since sparks were flying off of it. Of course, it then collapsed to the ground. 

Shrugging, Gideon spoke, "Still looks functional, hit the manual punch out." 

Nodding, the private pressed the button under the armor and it began to fold back, revealing the soldier under the metal. Mitchell picked up the guy from his clothes and threw him backwards before climbing in and having the new exo surround him. 

Gideon pointed to an exit blocked by a concrete wall.

"Smash through that wall, I'll hang back while you clear it out." 

Mitchell gladly did so because finally he didn't feel so useless. 

Breaking through the wall and landing down, soldiers fell backwards in surprise and he pulled out his MG. Laying fire on the soldiers, they scattered around but he managed to get them mostly until more back up came. 

Mitchell pushed his way through with ease until four more enemy AST's came for him but he was lucky to shoot them down. They came to the gates and Mitchell pried it open for Gideon until a load of missiles and bullets shot into his AST suit. He was thrown backwards by the gates shutting and blue sparks covered his suit, making his skin light up with pain. Thankfully the AST launched him out of the suit before it completely malfunctioned.

The private's hearing went fuzzy and Gideon stumbled his way over to him before missile strikes hit the building next to them. Gideon looked in the distance and began to wave his arms.

"There they are." 

As said, a giant truck pulled up next to them and Mitchell stood up. Ilona jumped out of the driver seat and ran over to them, opening the passengers seat for Mitchell.

"Get in the drivers seat-"

"Cormack?"

"Cormack's in the back, drive!"

Reluctantly, they got in as Ilona ran to the back to care for Cormack. Gideon stepped on the gas and they were off. 

"Let's pray we're not too late." 

 

Gideon raced down the road to the Sentinel base. It was completely destroyed, smoke rising and rubble everywhere but that was the least of their worries. As soon as Gideon pulled to a stop, he and Mitchell launched out of their seats and ran to the back of the truck, using the latch and letting the small back drop. What met their eyes made their breath still and heart thud. Small rivers of blood ran out of the back, the source was Cormack, laying against Ilona while she tried hopelessly to staunch the bleeding. Blood was everywhere on the man, it soaked into his clothes and spilled over on the floor and onto Ilona. Mitchell and Gideon climbed up and kneeled down beside them. The ex-Spetsnaz spoke, her voice soft, unlike the two men had never heard before, as she tried to encourage the sergeant. 

"Come on, come on stay with me we're almost there."

Cormack's own voice was rough, blood audible in the back of his throat, "Almost there, almost there."

Mitchell tried to comfort his old commander and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"There's not much further."

Cormack rasped back, "Don't stop, don't." He held onto Mitchell's arm lightly, his touch feeble and leaving blood on his air suit. 

"Come on! Cormack!"

The Russian became insistent, not fully accepting what was to come and held on tighter. This couldn't be happening. 

Cormack seemed to choke on his breath, each one harder and harder to process. His eyes went past Mitchell, staring at the sky until slowly, his hand dropped from the American's arm leaving a bloody hand print. He suffered out one last breath and fell still. Cormack was dead.

The three of them fell into silence, the reality of what happened slammed into them like a truck. The words were stuck in their throats, unable to come out. After a few moments to simply honor the sergeant, Mitchell broke the silence. 

"So what now."

The private turned his head and saw Gideon clenching his jaw and look away. It seemed as if he couldn't find any words either but soon he replied.

"Now we finish this thing, we're the only ones who can stop Irons from launching Manticore."

Ilona let out an even breath. She looked so frustrated and tired. 

"Three of us against an army, it's suicide." 

Gideon turned back to them, away from the wreckage.

"You're right, but it's what he would've wanted."

Slowly, Ilona looked back down at Cormack and nodded. Glancing up at Mitchell, she met his eyes with determination to avenge their dead team mate. 

"Okay." 

Mitchell stood up and looked over to the Britain, "You got any ideas?" He had completely forgotten about his left arm and it hung limply at his side.

"Just one."

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished this, it took me forever cause of school/gym, sorry! there's still another to come though and it'll be the last, at least of the missions but it'll be good!


End file.
